INFIDELITY
by marie-chan chan
Summary: SHIKA TEMA. MALAS BIKIN SUMMARY. BACA AJA YA. JANGAN LUPA FAV AND FOLL.
1. Chapter 1

dengan cerita baru. hahaha. pairingnya Shika-Tema. mananih pengagum untuk pasangan ini. jangan lupa dibaca ya. oh ya cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan judul yang sama dari karangan author mana saya lupa namanya. tapi kayaknya dia ngak akan melanjutkan ceritanya. jadi ini saya buat yang versi saya. semoga bisa buat sampai tamat. fighting.

 **PROLOG**

Sabaku Temari, Putri tertua dari klan Sabaku, pemimpin Sunagakure. Dia dijuluki rubi merah Negri Suna. Dia Cantik, Cerdas dan penuh perhitungan. Dia bukan seorang putri yang dibesarkan dengan kipas untuk menari. Dia adalah seorang Putri yang menggunakan kipas sebagai senjata mematikan lawannya.

Tapi seberapa keras pun seorang wanita, dia tetap akan melepaskan logikanya saat jatuh cinta. cinta. dia tidak tau kenapa dia bisa jatuh sampai selevel itu. tapi, sosok Nara Shikamaru benar-benar membuatnya merasakan pertama kali apa itu wanita. Ada sedikit sisi feminim yang sedikit di tonjolkan jika bersama pria jenius itu. pria yang membuat dia mampu menyerah dan mengakui kekalahan dirinya bahwa dia sekali lagi telah jatuh. Jatuh tanpa menolak ke pelukan sang jenius dari klan Nara.

Ironis, tapi pria ini jugalah yang mengajarinya rasa sakit. Sakit yang benar-benar sakit. Dua tahun mereka berhubungan jarak jauh, tidak pernah sekalipun Temari berpikir bahwa seorang Nara Shikamaru, yang menganggap makhluk bernama wanita merepotkan, mampu menjatuhkannya dalam kubangan bernama penderitaan. Sekali lagi, Sabaku Temari tersakiti dengan makhluk yang bernama pria.

 **.**

 **INFIDELITY**

 **SHIKAMARU-TEMARI**

 **Proudly present**

 **By**

 **Marie-chan**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

Temari memandang datar ke jendela. Pandangan matanya kosong. Air mata tanpa sadar mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipinya. Dia tidak pernah menangis. Baginya, pantang seorang wanita menunjukkan kelemahannya. Dia tidak ingin bernasib tragis seperti ibunya. menangis dan membiarkan dirinya tersakiti hanya untuk kepentingan seorang pria yang dicintainya. Sedang sang Pria, tidak pernah sekalipun memperhatikan dia bahkan putra dan putri yang mereka hasilkan dari pernikahan mereka. Bagi pria itu, mereka tidak cukup penting untuk dirinya, kekuatanna dan juga kekuasaannya.

Dari Ayah yang egois, Ibu yang terlalu lemah, saudara laki-laki yang masih kecil, Temari terpaksa berdiri sendiri dan melakukan apapun tanpa mengeluh atau meminta bantuan orang lain. Dia berhenti menangis, karena baginya tangisan tidak akan menarik simpati dari ayah dan ibunya. dia berhenti membuka dirinya, karena baginya, tidak ada yang akan mengerti dan mendengar dirinya. dia mengubur harapannya, karena dia tau, harapan dan cita-cita hanya akan membuatmu menjadi orang yang bodoh.

sampai pria itu, Shikamaru, kembali membuat harapan itu kembali. harapan bahwa dia bisa bahagia. harapan bahwa ada orang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran yang diyakininya berbeda dengan pria lain, pria yang diyakininya akan selalu menjaga hati dan tubuhnya, pria yang selalu di sematkan dalam setiap doanya. Pria itu lah yang menghancurkan segalanya. menghancurkan segalanya dengan bentuk ketidakfahaman mengenai apa itu cinta.

Berfikir pria itu menyadari kondisinya yang tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan negaranya. Dia seorang putri. Ada tanggung jawab yang harus dipikulnya. Jika dia bisa, dia ingin sekali memeluk kekasih hatinya yang terpuruk karena kehilangan sensei tersayangnya. Karena itulah, berharap dengan surat, dia bisa meringgankan beban kekasihnya. 1 bulan berlalu, tidak ada balasan, dan dia cukup bersabar, mungkin sang kekasih benar-benar terpukul. Karena itulah, dia mempercepat semua urusan di Suna, menguras semua tenaganya sampai hampir pingsan, hanya untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya yang dikiranya sedang berduka.

Tapi apa yang dia dapat, dengan dihantar oleh sang sahabat kekasih ke tempat dimana kekasihnya berada, Sang kekasihlah yang terlebih dahulu memberikannya kejutan. dan itu cukup fantastis.

Tidak perlu menjadi terlalu jenius saat mendengar suara lenguhan dan ringkihan yang penuh kenikmatan. Tapi terkadang wanita itu bodoh, sudah tau keadaan akan menjadi lebih sakit, dengan bodohnya Temari memberanikan diri membuka pintu apartemen itu. Masih berharap itu bukanlah kekasihnya. Masih berharap bukan sosok Shikamaru lah dibalik pintu kamar yang saat ini saling berbagi kenikmatan dengan wanita lain.

Shikamaru mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya dengan tenang. Di belakangnya Ino yang masih telanjang dengan ditutupi selimut putih, hanya memandang punggung Shikamaru dengan penuh cinta.

"Apa nanti malam kau akan datang?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Hokage. Tapi ku usahakan untuk datang," Shikamaru telah siap dengan pakaiannya. Dia memandang Ino dengan datar. Tapi entah kenapa bayangan Temari selalu saja terbayang-bayang dibenaknya setelah percintaanya dengan Ino. Dia selalu menyesal. Tapi sulit baginya untuk menghentikan permainan ini.

Kematian Asuma, guru yang paling dihormatinya, cukup membuatnya terpuruk. Dia membutuhkan sandaran. Dia membutuhkan pengalih kesedihannya. Dengan Ino, dia bisa membagi kesedihannya. Karena mereka sama-sama merasa kehilangan. Karena hanya Ino lah yang saat ini paling mengerti dirinya. Bukan yang lain. Di awali dengan segelas Bir dan diakhiri dengan malam panas yang panjang membuat dia melupakan segalanya. Termasuk kekasihnya Temari, yang menanyakan kabarnya melalui surat yang sampai saat ini tidak disentuhnya.

Sensasi itu membuat dia candu. Membuat dia melupakan segala kesedihannya karena ditinggal. Sehingga satu kali berubah menjadi dua dan terus bertambah. Dia hanya ingin melupakan semuanya. Dan seks dengan Ino di rasa adalah solusi terbaik. Dan itu terbukti. Dia melupakan segalanya. Termasuk Sabaku Temari.

Shikamaru masih menatap Ino dengan datar. Ino yang menyadari diamnya Shikamaru dan megerling nakal. Dengan sengaja dia menurunkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang memukau.

Pandangan Shikamaru langsung dipenuhi kabut nafsu. Kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan hilang terlupakan. Tangannya langsung terangkat untuk menjamah suguhan didepannya, sebelum ketukan pintu dari luar apartemen Ino menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Shikamaru memfokuskan inderanya. "Pakai pakaianmu. Aku keluar sebentar,"

Shikamaru membuka pintu dan menatap Chouji dengan bingung. "Ada apa?"

Chouji tidak bodoh menyadari hubungan yang dilakoni kedua sahabatnya ini. dia sayang Shikamaru maupun Ino. Mereka adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Tapi yang dilakukan mereka itu salah. Bukan maksudnya untuk menyakiti Temari dengan mengungkapkan hal ini didepan Temari. pikirannya sudah buntu untuk menghentikan Shikamaru yang semakin terpuruk. Dia hanya ingin lingkaran ini cepat berakhir. Dia hanya ingin dosa yang dilakukan sahabatnya ini cepat berakhir. Hanya itu.

Chouji menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Temari,"

Satu kata itu ditambah ekspresi Chouji, Shikamaru dapat menyimpulkan segalanya. Tubuhnya seketika tersentak dan bergetar hebat.

"Dia ada di apartemenmu,"

Shikamaru berlari seperti orang gila. Otaknya serasa tumpul seketika. Ketakutan kembali menjalar hebat diseluruh tubuhnya. Ada sedikit harapan jika Temari tidak mengetahui tentang perselingkuhannya. Ada sedikit permohonan kecil kepada Kami-Sama, bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Tapi, tidak. Semua tidak baik-baik saja. di sana duduk kekasihnya yang memandangnya dengan sorot kecewa, marah, benci. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, saat melihat bagaimana air mata yang mengering di kedua pipinya. Temari adalah wanita yang kuat. Dia tau itu. banyak kesedihan yang selalu dipikul oleh kekasihnya sehingga membuat dia berjanji untuk sedikit meringankan beban kekasihnya itu.

Shikamaru tidak pernah takut apapun, tapi saat ini, dia sangat takut untuk melangkah mendekati Temari. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan hanya memandang Temari dengan rasa bersalah yang besar dari ambang pintu.

"tidak ingin memberi penjelasan?"

Shikamaru perlahan berjalan mendekati Temari. "Temari. Ku mohon. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Baiklah. Jelaskan,"

Shikamaru mencoba membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan hanya pandangan penyesalan yang bisa diberikan. Dan itu cukup membuat Temari muak. Dia tersenyum miris dan kembali melepas pandangannya dari Shikamaru.

"berfikir bahwa pria sepertimu akan membuatku bahagia. Tapi aku salah. Ternyata yang dikatakan wanita lain itu benar. Semua pria itu sama,"

Shikamaru mendekati Temari. Dia menunduk dan mengamit tangan Temari yang bergetar hebat. Mungkin menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Berharap sentuhannya dapat menenangkan, yang ada hanya memicu amarah dalam diri Temari.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu,"

Cukup kalimat panjang itu membuat Shikamaru melepaskan pegangannya dan memandang Temari dengan sakit. Tapi Temari tidak peduli akan hal itu. dia benci pria ini. dia sangat membencinya. Walaupun saat ini pria dihadapannya memandangnya dengan terluka. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Kau paling tau apa yang paling ku benci. Perselingkuhan. Karena itulah yang menimpa keluargaku. Ayah yang tidak puas dengan keluarganya, dan ibu yang lebih memilih menangisi hidupnya. Pikirmu, aku akan seperti ibuku?"

"ku mohon Temari. Dengarkan penjelasanku,"

"Penjelasan apa. Kalau kau sangat menikmati tubuh sahabatmu itu. bodoh aku berfikir bahwa kau saat ini sedang menderita. Ternyata,"

Ejekan Temari membuat Shikamaru melupakan penyesalannya. Seperti semua pria, dia juga tidak ingin dipersalahkan. " Kau tidak pernah mengerti Temari. Aku terpuruk. Aku membutuhkan dirimu. Jika saja kau berada disini semua ini tidak akan terjadi,"

Temari memandang datar setelah Shikamaru selesai mengucapkan pembelaannya. Shikamaru yang tadinya menatap Temari dengan kesal, berubah, saat mengetahui apa yang diucapkannya adalah kesalahan. Temari tertawa mengejek," yah kurasa kau benar. Akulah yang salah disini. Akulah yang salah, berfikir kekasihku akan mengerti keadaan ku. Akulah yang salah, berfikir kekasihku akan sedikit terhibur hanya dengan berpuluh surut, yah selalu akulah yang salah disini, bukan begitu Shikamaru?"

Untuk kali pertama, Shikamaru tidak bisa membalas perkataan Temari. Untuk pertama kali dia menangis merasa bahwa tak ada satu alasan logis yang bisa mendukung apa yang dilakukannya. Dan sekali lagi dia mencoba duduk di hadapan Temari dan mengamit pergelangan Temari. Dia mengeraskan penganggannya saat dirasa Temari kembali memberontak.

"Ku mohon Temari. Kami melakukannya untuk pelampiasan. Ku mohon," dia mencium kedua tangan Temari dan bergerak terus keatas, berharap ciumannya dapat meredakan amarah Temari. Berharap dengan sentuhan fisik, semua rasa sakit yang ditimbulkannya akan hilang.

Bukannya senang akan sentuhan Shikamaru seperti biasanya, dia hanya merasa jijik. Dan saat ciumannya sampai ke leher, Temari dengan kasar dia dorong tubuh Shikamaru dengan kuat, Shikamaru yang lengah, membuat punggungnya membentur kuat meja yang berada didekat situ. Shikamaru meringis menahan sakit, tapi Temari tidak peduli.

"Kau fikir, setelah kau bercinta dengan wanita lain, aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja jika kau menciumku. Kau berfikir, semua masalah akan selesai hanya dengan seks," kembali Temari melemparkan pernyataan yang menyudutkannya. Walaupun masih dengan postur tenang, tapi sangat jelas, setiap bait kata yang dikeluarkan Temari mengandung rasa marah yang besar.

Shikamaru bangkit, penolakan Temari lagi-lagi membuat dia sakit. Saat ini dia memang tidak bisa berfikir terlalu jernih. Semenjak kematian guru Asuma hanya amarah lah yang selalu mendominasi hatinya. Menyalahkan takdir dan orang lain. Seperti yang saat ini dia lakukan. "Jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa hah. Ya aku salah. Aku tahu itu. tapi seharusnya kau lebih mengerti dan memahami. Bukan seperti wanita merepotkan yang selalu ingin dimengerti," Balas Shikamaru tak kalah kerasnya.

Temari memilih diam dan tidak ingin lagi berkata apa-apa. Bukankah manusia memang seperti itu. bersalah tapu tidak rela dipersalahkan. Setengah hatinya berharap bahwa dia harus mempertahankan cintanya pada Shikamaru. Tapi setengah lagi seakan-akan sudah mati. Sepanjang hidup harus menahan perasaan dan mencoba memahami semua orang, membuat hatinya mati dengan serangan terakhir dari pria didepannya. Pria dihadapannya sama seperti ayahnya, menganggap perselingkuhan adalah hal yang biasa. Menganggap bahwa hubunga badan dengan wanita lain tidak masalah, selama bukan hati yang terlibat didalamnya. Lucu sekali bukan. Mana ada hubungan badan yang tidak melibatkan perasaan.

"Kau bertanya aku ingin apa? Baiklah. Sepertinya hubungan ini tidak bisa diteruskan. Aku bukan wanita yang pengertian seperti yang kau minta. Jadi lebih baik kita berjalan dengan jalan yang kita anggap benar,"

Temari tidak menunggu balasan dari Shikamaru, dia lebih memilih meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Bagi Temari, tidak ada lagi yang harus dikatakan. semua sudah jelas. dia tidak ingin menjadi bodoh dengan memperpanjang masalah yang hanya menjadi karat dan nanah dihatinya. jika itu sakit, lepaskan secepat mungkin. bukankah itu lebih baik?

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**INFIDELITY**

 **SHIKAMARU-TEMARI**

 **Proudly present**

 **By**

 **Marie-chan**

 **CHAPTER 2  
**

Sudah dua hari Shikamaru terbaring diranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong. Bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa sudah dua hari dia berada di posisi yang sama dengan baju yang sama dia kenakan sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Temari. Bahkan panggilan dari Hokage sama sekali tidak di indahkan. Saat teman-temannya mengunjunginya, dia hanya diam dan memilih membiarkan pintunya di ketuk terus menerus. Seperti saat ini, lagi dan lagi ketukan di depan pintu kembali terdengar. Bedanya kali ini sang tamu memilih untuk masuk dan mengunjunginya secara langsung.

"Shikamaru," suara pelan dan penuh kecemasan yang selalu menemaninya tiga bulan terakhir. Sayangnya suara itu tidak lagi membuat dia bernafsu untuk bercinta. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa saja tidak dia lakukan.

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino sekali lagi sambil mendekati tempat tidur Shikamaru dan menatap Shikamaru dengan cemas.

Shikamaru akhirnya mau memandang Ino. Lama mereka saling memandang. Tapi yang ada baik Shikamaru maupun Ino tidak mau membuka percakapan.

"Shikamaru apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Ino kembali mengingatnya pada Temari dan apa yang telah terjadi. Sekelebat bayangan pertengkaran mereka seperti film pendek yang terus berputar dengan kecepatan maksimum. Dia ingin muntah. Kata-kata Temari selalu dan selalu terngiang di telinganya.

Shikamaru kembali tertawa miris. Mungkin pikirannya benar-benar sudah gila. Bukan membalas pertanyaa Ino, Shikamaru malah memilih membuka rompi dan kaos hitamnya.

Ino tentu saja terkejut."Shika, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang ku lakukan. Bukannya biasanya ini yang kita lakukan. Bukankah kau sangat mahir membuatku lupa akan masalahku dengan selangkanganmu. Jadi diamlah dan buka kakimu lebar-lebar. Lakukan tugasmu seperti biasanya," kata Shikamaru dengan nada datar.

Ino terkejut. Hatinya sakit. Belum pernah Shikamaru mengucapkan kata-kata yang merendahkan dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu padanya. Sejak kedatangan Chouji dia tau ada yang tidak beres. Apalagi saat Shikamaru pergi tanpa menemuinya terlebih dahulu. Begitu dia kedepan dan menatap Chouji yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dikatakan, sejak itu dia tau, akan ada hal besar yang terjadi setelah ini.

Dugaannya tepat. Dari Sakura dia tau bahwa Temari sedang berada di Konoha. Dari satu fakta itu Ino dapat memprediksi apa sebenarnya terjadi. Rasa malunya juga rasa bersalahnya pada Shikamaru terlebih lagi pada Temari, membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya menjumpai Shikamaru.

Dia tau saat Temari datang, hubungan mereka pasti berakhir. Hubungannya dengan Shikamaru memang diketahui oleh ramai teman-temannya. tapi sayangnya, tidak ada satupun yang ingin membahas mengenai hal itu. mereka seolah diam pura-pura tidak tahu dan hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

Kehilangan sosok guru Asuma sangat berat. Mereka bertiga bersedih. Hanya saja mereka tidak tau bagaimana mengatasi rasa sedih dan kosong karena ditinggal oleh orang yang mereka kasihi. Awalnya ada rasa bersalah yang hinggap dihatinya. Dan ada niat untuk menghentikan tingkah gila ini. hanya saja, tanpa sadar, mereka kembali mengulang dan terus mengulang kejadian itu. bahkan Ino sendiri tidak lagi yakin apa yang mereka lakukan ini semata hanya pelampiasan karena kehilangan sosok Asuma. Dan Temari adalah kata yang sangat tabu untuk diucapkan dalam setiap perjumpaan mereka.

Ino tau dia bersalah. Tapi dia tidak menerima jika Shikamaru dengan seenaknya melemparkan kesalahan padanya. Ino dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan menampar keras pipi Shikamaru. "Kau fikir kau siapa. Kau tidak berhak menghinaku. Bukan salahku kalau kita melakukannya. Ingat. Kita sama-sama menikmatinya,"

Shikamaru hanya diam. tidak membalas tamparan Ino. Shikamaru memilih menatap Ino dengan tajam. Pandangan yang menghakimi bahwa Ino lah pelaku kejahatan dari peristiwa ini. Ino kecewa. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Kenapa saat adanya perselingkuhan, kaum wanitalah yang dipersalahkan. Seolah-olah kaum pria tidak pernah ada andil dalam kesalahan itu.

"Keluar!" Ino tetap diam dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. dan itu kembali menyulut emosi Shikamaru. "Aku bilang keluar dari rumahku!" Shikamaru kembali menekankan kata-katanya.

Mata Ino berkaca-kaca. Dia mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Lama mereka saling memandang. Satu dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Yang satu dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan. Ino menghapus air matanya yang turun, dan memilih pergi secepatnya dari keadaan ini.

Shikamaru sendiri tidak peduli dengan keadaan Ino. Sedetik Ino keluar dan menutup daun pintu, detik kemudian, Shikamaru mengambil vas disamping lemari tempat tidurnya dan melemparnya dengan kuat kea rah pintu tersebut. bukannya kembali tenang, Shikamaru kembali menghancurkan dan melempar apa saja yang ada disekelilingnya.

Satu jam Shikamaru meluapkan emosinya dengan apa saja yang ada disekitarnya. Lantai kamarnya penuh dengan pecahan kaca dan potongan-potongan kayu. Lemarinya bahkan hancur dengan pakaian yang berserakan dilantai. Ranjangnya juga hancur dengan bantal yang mengeluarkan kapas disekelilingnya. Ruangan itu seperti mewakili perasaan yang saat ini sedang dialami oleh si empunya rumah.

Lelah. Perlahan, Shikamaru menjatuhkan dirinya diatas lantai. Kaca yang mengoresi belakang punggungya tidak diindahkan. Perlahan air matanya keluar tanpa disadari. Dia memegang pipinya tidak percaya. Shikamaru menepuk kedua pipinya. Berharap air mata yang jatuh itu dapat berhenti. Tapi, air mata itu terus mengalir. Awalnya dia tertawa. Tapi tawa itu berubah menjadi jeritan pilu. Shikamaru menangis keras sambil memeluk lututnya dengan posisi menyamping.

Dalam sendirinya, Shikamaru menjerit menangis atas apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Semua rasa sakit saat kehilangan guru Asuma, rasa sakit kehilangan Temari dan rasa penyesalan yang sangat besar membuat tangisan itu semakin lama semakin kuat.

 _Setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi?_

 _._

 _._

Keadaan Temari sama kacaunya dengan Shikamaru. Dia seperti mayat hidup. Dia memilih berbaring di sebuah kamar penginapan yang disewanya. Dia tidak ingin pulang. Entah kenapa Suna dan Konoha tidak terasa nyaman lagi baginya.

Disinilah dia memilih menginap di perbatasan Suna dan menghabiskan sepanjang harinya ditempat tidur untuk berbaring. Dia tidak tidur. Bahkan dia lupa, kapan terakhir kali dia menyentuh makanan. Kerongkonggannya terasa kering. Perutnya terasa mual. Tapi rasa sakit tidak mampu membuat dia berniat untuk beranjak dari posisinya.

Pandangan matanya kosong. Lamunannya terganggu karena rasa sakit di perutnya yang sangat menyengat. Temari meringis pelan dan menekan perutnya, berharap rasa sakitnya dapat hilang. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, karena sedetik kemudian, rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang dengan membawa rasa sakit yang lebih besar, dan itu membuat Temari menjerit dan mengerang penuh kesakitan. Keringat melucur keras dari dahinya yang pucat seperti mayat. Dia coba memusatkan chakra penyembuh. Tapi tidak berhasil. Dengan gerakan yang lemah dan patah-patah, Temari mengambil sebuah kantong kecil bewarna hitam dari balik saku celananya. Didalamnya ada pil yang selalu dibawa olehnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia menelan pil itu dan mencoba menelannya dengan susah payah.

Temari berjalan perlahan mencari rumah makan di dekat kawanan penginapan yang ditempatinya. Begitu nama restoran tertulis diatas papan pintu, Temari langsung masuk dan memesan apa saja yang ada di menu. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang akan dimakannya. Baginya asalkan perutnya terisi, dia tidak peduli dengan yang lain.

Makanan yang disajikan tidak sekalipun mengugah seleranya. Efek patah hati ditambah sakit parah membuat nafsu makannya turun ke titik nol. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia harus makan. Jadi dengan perlahan, dia menyuapkan apa saja yang terhidang di atas mejanya. Awalnya gerakannya lambat, lama-kelamaan gerakan tangannya berubah pantas.

Meja yang tadinya penuh dengan makanan, sekarang kosong. Berganti dengan kendi arak dan mangkuk poselin putih.

"Aku tidak menyangka, seorang tuan putri dari Suna akan datang ke tempat seperti ini,"

Temari memandang ke sumber suara tersebut. ikat kepala yang berlambang Konoha membuat dia mendengus pelan dan melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain. Patah hati memang menyebalkan. Hal kecil apapun akan membuatnya menjadi pembenci. Sekarang dia sangat membenci apapun yang berlambangkan negeri daun tersebut. jadi jangan salahkan jika dia memilih tidak mengacuhkan pengacau didepannya ini.

Pria yang tadi menyapanya, tanpa seizinnya memilih duduk dihadapannya. Temari yang memang tidak punya tenaga untuk mengusir pria tersebut memilih kembali memperhatikan minumannya. Tapi karena pria itu tidak lagi mengajaknya bicara, Temari menjadi penasaran dan kembali memperhatikan pemuda didepannya.

Aneh. Itulah perkataan yang muncul. Cara berpakaiannya sangat aneh. Dia mengenal tapi serasa tidak mengenal. Hanya saja ada rasa familiar saat melihat rambut jambrik, kaca mata bulat dan jaket tebal yang menutupi bagian mulut pria tersebut.

Temari mencoba mengorek informasi dari otaknya. Cukup lama dia baru menyadari bahwa pria didepannya adalah pria yang selalu bersama kawan anjing dan putri pemalu. "Kau anggota kelompok 8. Bersama dengan putri Hyuuga dan si anjing itu?"

Dibalik jaket itu, Temari dapat mendengar suara kekehan Shino. "Ku kira aku tidak terlalu mendapat perhatian dari Putri Suna. Jujur, aku sangat tersanjung,"

Temari mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. jawaban dari pria didepannya ini seolah-olah dia sedang menggodanya. Hanya saja, sekilas, Temari tidak menganggap bahwa pria ini adalah tipe penggoda. Pria Konoha memang tidak bisa ditebak. _Tampang kalem ternyata penggoda, tampang apa adanya tapi nyatanya tukang selingkuh,_ umpat Temari.

Temari memilih untuk melanjutkan tujuan utamanya, dan memilih tidak mempedulikan pria didepannya. Mengambil kendi tersebut, tapi sayang gerakannya kurang cepat. Aburame Shino, pria yang saat ini sedang duduk didepannya, dengan cepat mengambil botol itu dan menuangkannya ke cawan di depan Temari dan kembali menuangkan kembali ke cawannya sendiri. Sedikit bingung sejak kapan pesanannya sudah berubah menjadi dua.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Temari kembali dengan sikap tak acuhnya dan mengangkat cawan yang telah dituang. Tapi lagi-lagi dia kembali dikejutkan dengan sikap Shino yang tanpa permisi mendentingkan cawan mereka. belum sempat Temari ingin mengeluarkan protesnya, Shino sudah mendahuluinya. "Untuk menghilangkan kesialan," jelas Shino singkat dan menegak kembali minumannya dengan sekali teguk. Temari yang tadinya diam, akhirnya memilih mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Shino tanpa protes.

Mereka kembali minum dengan diam, dengan Shino yang dengan setia masih terus mengisi cawan mereka berdua. Bahkan tanpa sadar, sudah lima botol kosong berserakan diatas meja. Berbeda dengan Shino yang meminum araknya dengan tenang, Temari tampak kacau di setiap tegakan yang ditegukknya.

.

.

Shino masih memandang datar wanita didepannya. Mereka memang tidak saling mengenal. Hanya saling tau identitas masing-masing pihak. Tapi dia ingat, bahwa Temari adalah aliansi Konoha yang ikut serta dalam ujian Chunin. Lagi-lagi seseorang yang hanya dia tau identitasnya tanpa mau tahu lebih lanjut mengenai orang tersebut.

Shino mengernyitkan dahinya menandakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang dalam mode berfikir keras. Tadinya dia sedang ada misi bersama Kiba. Sayang, Kiba sedang menikmati malam panjangnya seperti kebiasannnya, bermain dengan para perempuan tempatan. Jujur, dia sudah biasa. Tapi kalimat terakhir Kiba yang sudah mabuk, membuat dia ingin membuktikan keperkasaannya. Kiba meracau, mengatakannya Pria bunga.

Hei dia pernah bercinta, dia bukan pemuda yang masih perawan. Hanya saja, dia ini tipe pemilih. Jadi saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, ingin sekali dia merasakan sensasi itu kembali. Baginya bercinta dengan orang yang dia tahu latar belakangnya lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Dan Temari adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Tapi sepertinya dia harus berfikir dua kali untuk mendapatkan kesenangan dari Temari. Lihat saja wanita didepannya ini lebih memilih menegak minumnya seperti orang yang sedang frustasi.

Dan masalahnya kembali rumit, saat wanita didepannya perlahan menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Berfikir arak bisa menghilangkan pikiran. Entah kenapa malah membuat pikiranku semakin jelas. Sial. Aku benar-benar membenci keadaan ini,"

Temari menundukkan kepalanya dan menagis kencang. Sedang Shino hanya bisa duduk mematung ditempatnya. Ingin sekali dia meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi saat suara tangisan Temari semakin kencang, dia kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Yah, terkadang tatapan menuduh orang lain, sama menyebalkannya mendengar ocehan Kiba. Entah kenapa saat ini dia sangat merindukan sahabat perempuannya, Hinata. Jika saja Hinata ada, dia mungkin tidak kesepian karena ada Hinata yang cerewet yang menceritakan banyak hal padanya.

Temari mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Apanya yang mabuk, bahkan kejadian-kejadian itu terus berulang dan terasa jelas seolah-olah saat ini mereka berdua sedang bercinta didepannya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

 _Sudah cukup dia menangis karena laki-laki. Sudah cukup_.

Perlahan dia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kedai tersebut. tanpa menyadari, bahwa sedari tadi ada sosok pria yang menatapnya dengan datar.

Shino yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Apalagi melihat tagihan yang telah diletakkan di depannya. Pikir Shino dia hanya harus membayar minuman didepannya saja. tapi saat list panjang tentang daftar makanan yang baru saja dimakan wanita itu, Shino tidak bisa tidak mengumpat. Semua wanita memang menyebalkan kecuali sahabat terbaiknya, Hinata. "hah, apa aku juga yang harus membayar ini semua,"

Temari berjalan sempoyongan, diikuti Shino dari belakang. Tadinya Shino ingin kembali ke penginaannya dan merutuki nasibnya. Tapi melihat cara jalan Temari yang sempoyongan, entah kenapa Shino merasa sedikit bertanggung jawab. Lagipula mereka sesama ninja. Dan pernah berpapasan. Hal yang cukup membuat dia menjadi orang baik untuk membantu Temari andaikan Temari memerlukan bantuannya.

Firasatnya benar, tubuh Temari yang tadinya memang oleng ke kanan dan kekiri menabrak seseorang, dan membuat hampir terjatuh. Untung saja Shino sudah menyadari hal itu dan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Temari dan menggendongnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Temari terkekeh geli saat tubuhnya terasa melayang. Sedang Shino hanya menembuskan nafas lelah. "Hei tuan putri. Ayo bangun. Beritahukan aku dimana kau menginap?"

Bukannya menjawab, Temari malah mengeliat badannya tidak nyaman dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Shino. Shino kembali menghembuskan nafas lelah. _Kami-Sama kenapa aku harus menghadapi banyak kesialan karena wanita ini. untung saja dia cantik dan juga seorang putri._ Tidak ada pilihan, mau tidak mau Shino membawa mereka menuju ke penginapannya.

Cukup mudah membawa Temari selama perjalanan. Temari tertidur dengan tenang dipangkuannya. Mungkin karena seorang tuan putri. Jadi saat mabuk juga ada aturannya, pikir Shino aneh dalam hatinya.

Dia merebahkan Temari ke tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuh wanita itu. Merasa sangat lelah Shino memilih untuk berendam di pemandian air panas yang memang tersedia disetiap kamar penginapan. Baru saja dia ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba saja Temari bangkit dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan Temari turun dan meremas pelan kejantanannya yang membuat Shino secara spontan mengerang nikmat.

Temari terus menerus mengurut kejantanan Shino yang masih tertutup celana. Gerakan Temari sangat terlatih membuat sudut kejantannya sudah mencapai 160 derajat. Shino sendiri memilih untuk menikmati apa yang ditawarkan Temari. Hei jangan menyalahkannya. Dia laki-laki. Dan dari awal memang itu tujuannya. Apalagi saat ini dia mendengar suara desahan nikmat dari kamar sebelah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat anjingnya, Inuzuka Kiba.

Godaan Temari tidak sampai disitu. Tangan Temari menelusup dibalik celana Shino dan kembali melakukan gerakan sensual seperti tadi. Shino kembali mengerang hebat. Kontak fisik secara langsung terbukti memberikan efek lebih drastis. Tidak tahan dengan godaan tangan Temari, Shino mengeluarkan tangan Temari dari balik celananya dan dengan gerakan cepat membalikkkan badannya dan mendorong Temari untuk berbaring ke ranjang.

Shino memandang Temari dengan penuh nafsu. Temari melemparkan senyuman penuh menggoda. Perlahan, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melepaskan dengan perlahan kaca mata yang bertengger di wajah Shino.

Kabut nafsu di mata Shino dapat dilihat Temari secara langsung. Seperti gadis penggoda yang nakal, Temari memajukan badannya dengan dibantu sikunya untuk menopang, dan mengigit kecil bibir Shino. Dan pertahanan Shino runtuh, saat gadis itu ingin memundurkan kepalanya, Shino menahan kepalanya, dan membenturkan bibir mereka. rasa asin dan manis sangat dominan saat Shino menghisap bibir Temari. Temari sendiri tidak ketinggalan, dia melingkarkan lehernya dan ikut menghisap kuat bibir Shino. Lidah mereka ikut berperang.

Entah siapa yang menelanjangi siapa, yang pasti mereka berdua sudah bertelanjang dengan pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Tidak ada foreplay karena baik Temari dan Shino mungkin hanya menginginkan pelepasan. Dengan cepat, batang Shino yang terlihat besar dan keras menerobos masuk dengan cepat kedalam lubang Temari. Hentakan itu membuat mereka saling berteriak dan mengeluh nikmat.

"Lebih cepat,"

Permintaan kecil itu di turuti Shino dengan Shino menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kuat, menciptakan bunyi benturan dengan tempo yang cepat di antara tubuh basah mereka yang saling memberikan kenikmatan. Tangan Shino menarik kedua kaki jenjang Temari ke bahunya agar dapat memasuki Temari dengan lebih dalam. Sensasi itu membuat Temari meracau penuh kenikmatan. Gerakan cepat Shino di tambah lubang Temari yang menjepit kuat, membuat mereka menyadari sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai pada puncaknya. Keringat terus membanjiri kedua tubuh tersebut. tidak ada lagi yang mereka pikirkan kecuali pencapaian mereka berdua.

Dan geraman kuat dari Shino dan pekikan kenikmatan dari Temari, mereka mengakhiri permainan panas itu dengan letupan kenikmatan. Shino merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Temari dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal, sama seperti Shino, Temari juga seperti itu.

Tapi keadaan panas itu hanya sebentar. Perlahan air mata Temari keluar dan dia kembali menangis terisak-isak. Shino yang mendengar suara tangisan Temari tentu saja terkejut dan juga bingung. dia bingung, apa dia menyakiti wanita tersebut, atau wanita itu belum puas dengan permainannya. Tapi Shino memilih opsi yang pertama, karena saat mendengar jeritan Temari, dia tau bahwa wanita ini sama puasnya dengan dirinya. Wajah Temari yang menangis menghadap kesamping, seolah tidak mau menatap wajah Shino, membuat Shino serba salah. Perlahan, dia melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Shino harus menahan lenguhannya, begitu juga dengan Temari.

Shino menyelimuti tubuh Temari yang masih terisak perlahan. Shino sendiri memilih memungungi Temari dan menunggu agar tangis Temari reda. Cukup lama Temari menangis, dan Shino hanya mampu mendengar dan berdoa agar suasana ini cepat berakhir. Bukan apa-apa, dia tidak mampu memahami wanita, kecuali Hinata. jadi jangan salahkan dia, jika dia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Temari mengeluarkan emosinya.

Perlahan tangis Temari reda, di susul dengan suara nafas yang lebih tenang. Temari tertidur. Menyadari hal itu, Shino bangkit secara perlahan, dan berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi. Shino keluar dengan membawa handuk basah ditangannya. Shino kembali duduk di samping Temari yang tertidur, perlahan dia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Temari dan mengusap pelan tubuh telanjang Temari.

Dia bahkan harus menahan nafas, saat ingin menyentuh area bawah Temari. Dia menghapus semua jejak-jejak percintaan mereka. untung saja hanya cairan. Tidak ada berkas merah di area manapun kecuali di bibir Temari, dan itu membuat Shino lega. Setelah bersih, dia mengambil kimono panjang yang bersih dan memakaikan pada tubuh Temari. Di rasa Temari sudah rapi, dia kembali kekamar mandi untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda. Berendam air panas sambil memandangi bintang yang berkilauan diatas langit. Hari yang melelahkan bagi seorang Aburame Shino.

.

.

.

t.b.c


End file.
